SIMPLE PIECE OF WOOD
by Theresa F
Summary: A tragic case involving a child named Kelly puts Gibbs on a destructive course. Will Abby and the team be able to save him in time and will love be enough!
1. A simple piece of wood

AN: Written as part of the GAbby Forum Hiatus Drabble Prompt for "Wood".

I don't mind reviews, however, unless it is helpful in any way don't bother, as the saying goes "If you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all!" I use a professional program to review, check, and rate all my documents. I typically write with a specific form and flow to it which some may not like but it is my way to write short stories like poetry.

* * *

As she held it, she thought to most they would see it as just a simple piece of wood, however, she knew to him it was part of his soul, it was his escape, his therapy, his life. She placed it back on the table and continued to straight things up as best she could for his return. The place was a mess after what had happened a week ago and she had never thought he would ever get so destructive of his Basement and just smashing almost everything that he could, but having a young child die in his arms after finally finding her did. She knew it had been a tough case a young Marines wife is car-jacked with their 6 year old daughter strapped in her car-seat in the back would become the victim of senseless violence that would cause Gibbs to spin out of control and almost get himself killed.

It had taken 3 ½ hours to track the car and when they did the guy had driven off the road down an embankment and left the little girl severely injured inside all alone for who knows how long by the time they got there. Gibbs was the first to reach the car once it was found and he crawled in to get to the poor little girl out. She was no longer in her booster-seat covered in blood and unresponsive and by the time the ambulance had arrived 10 minutes later she had expired in his arms. After handing her lifeless body to the Medics, he had left DiNozzo in charge of the scene so he could go tell the parents personally what happen. Abby knew it to have been so very difficult for him in so many ways and the worst being the little girl's name was Kelly. He had called her after seeing the parents and told her he was going home; she could hear the pain in his voice and had told him not to be so hard on himself that he did all he could and that she would see him when she got home.

A little while later, Abby called Gibbs to tell him she had identified the guy from his fingerprints. He forced her to tell him over the phone and that he would contact the team as soon as he hung-up with her. She remembers how at the time when she hung up with him that he had sounded winded, looking about the room she now knew why. Also, he didn't call the team as promised and went to get the guy himself as Abby found out when she was making her way home and entered the bullpen 20 minutes later finding the team at their desk and how she yelled at Tony for why he was still here and was not backing Gibbs up, realizing they had no idea what she was talking about that's when her heart jumped to her throat. Gibbs went "Lone Wolf" on them once again and they all grabbed their gear and ran to the car with Abby programming the address she had given Gibbs into her phones GPS while following behind the team. Even with Tony and Tim telling her she couldn't go Abby didn't listen as she climbed into the car and stated "I'm the one with the address so drive!"

As they arrived they heard the gunfire coming from the third floor, Tony cursed as they all ran for the door to the building. At this point Abby's eyes were beginning to tear up with fear. As they reached the third floor Tony told Bishop to stay with Abby and to hang back till he and Tim secured the scene. As Tony and Tim entered the apartment, guns at the ready they see Gibbs and the Perp down and a woman with gun pointed at Gibbs still pulling the trigger of the now empty gun yelling at Gibbs, calling him every name in the book. Tony ran over and disarmed, and cuffed the woman and Tim quickly checks the Perp finding him still breathing and alive and cuffed him, at that moment they hear Abby scream "Jethro" as she ran to his lifeless looking body on the floor.

As Abby turned his head to look at his face, Gibbs eyes open slowly and looked her straight in the eyes and breaking one of his rules softly says "Sorry". Abby had told him to shut up as Bishop rushed over with towels from the bathroom to press against the multiple bullet wounds. The sound of sirens heading their way are heard as Gibbs struggled to breathe while coughing up blood, his right hand slowly finding on of Abby's hands and grabs it tight as if it was the only thing holding him to life. Even as the Medics worked on him, he refused to let go no matter how hard they try to separate them and after several minutes of fighting with the couple Tony yelled at the Medics "If he needs to hold on to her work around it because at this point they will both just keep fighting you!" They ended up holding on to each other the whole way to the hospital their hands linked till Abby had to let go once in the Emergency Room but not before she leaned down and kissed Gibbs and told him that she loved him and that he did not have her permission to die yet.

She remembers that once the team, Ducky, Palmer and Breena and so many others from NCIS arrived a Nurse brought her out the bag of his personal items. She looked at the items, his wallet, badge and ID and various other items, she opens it to retrieve the most important thing the blooded white gold and titanium wedding band and put it on her thumb dropping the bag on the chair next to her and clasped her hands to her chest. Everyone surrounded her in a large group hug to support her. The vivid remembrance of the Doctors coming to her hours later explaining they had done their best and now it was up to him to fight the explanation of "He was lucky every shot missed his heart, 'however', two went through his left lung and it collapsed, one had nicked his liver, another tore through his upper arm along with one that was in his shoulder breaking several bones and one went through the left side of his neck and amazingly missed hitting anything vital".

She spent five days in the room with him touching his face, holding his hand, talking to him and a lot of time crying telling him not to die to keep fighting for her. Others from NCIS took turns bringing her food and spending time with the couple and reassuring Abby that Gibbs is tough and he will pull through. Then after six and a half days later he finally opened his eyes to Abby right there chatting away to him and some of her grief and fear subsided at that moment. The next day, Ducky convinced her to go home to take a break and that he would stay with Jethro, she needs to get away just for a bit and now here she is standing in his sanctuary thanking God that her Gibbs is alive and would be coming back to whatever projects the wood would ask of him.


	2. Waters of Hope

A/N: This is the submission for week 15 Drabble prompt "_Fountain_" from the GAbby Forum, it is short but very emotional. I'm very behind from submitting but writers block and life have caused me issues. I have lots of unfinished works along with my other story AU long story on here, I do hope to get some writing done on them along with my Christmas SESA for the person I have to write for on the Forum.

Well enjoy and I hope to get another chapter soon!

* * *

Abby sat on the edge of the fountain gazing into the water thinking back over the many weeks since Gibbs was shot. He had been so distant and quit about much of what had happen those day and she still could see the pain in his eyes over it and what he had done to her and those who care about him. Abby was still so amazed that Dr. Cranston was able to get him to talk, though it had taken so many hours and several sessions before she had worn him down and he opened up to her.

Afterwards Rachel met with Abby and Ducky to explain that even though he let her in he had only let her in very little, she explained that he suffered from Survivors Guilt from the loss of his first family, his beloved Shannon and Kelly, and that he kept it close to the vest, she figured that he was never properly diagnosed with PTSD because he kept and still keeps so much deep inside to himself. In her opinion his caffeine addiction, his regular use of Bourbon and the addiction to working long hours was his way of self-medicating. It was his way of having some control over his life; however, this is what lead too so many failed marriages and relationships, most of all it made him keep those who care about him at a distance. She assured Abby that one of the best things to have happen to him was letting his relationship with her to take that step beyond friendship along with rebuilding his relationship with his father. She also explained that the incident with the little girl and the incident in the apartment have probably set things back for all of them and his emotional stability is probably the worse it has ever been in a long time. She fears that he has started to push everyone who cares about him way and that he could spiral out of control if it was not for Abby, Ducky, Tony, Tim and even Leon riding his ass over these months. Rachel also explained that with all of them being here with him even with all of Gibbs complaining, fits of anger and pushing has only in a deep way proved that none of them were going to leave him alone. Abby agreed with that he had been distant from her more than he ever has, also when she and the team spent any time with him and his attempts to scare them all away didn't even phase any of them and they pushed back even harder by staying put and holding one way conversations to Gibbs dislike. Rachel and Abby agreed that they all had to not let him pull away and turn to his vices to help him heal from not only the recent trauma but also his past trauma that Gibbs could be whole again and maybe, no definitely find life worth living and enjoying to the fullest.

Abby was broken from her thoughts at the sound of Ducky's voice as he approached pushing Gibbs in a wheel chair. Abby stood up from the fountain and they all moved to the picnic table nearby were Abby had set out a wonderful lunch for them. Abby and Ducky ate hardily and chatted always keeping a watchful eye on Gibbs who ate very little, just enough to make Abby happy. When lunch was done and everything packed up Ducky then explained that all the Doctors and Therapist were in agreement that Gibbs could go home by the end of the week. Abby was so happy and leaned down to kiss Gibbs and hug him, however, for a man how hatted hospitals he showed very little emotion either way. Abby and Ducky looked at eachother with a bit of confusion over the lack of reaction from Gibbs, however, both knew it must be over his guilt and his way to separate himself from those who care.

Once they had Gibbs comfortably back in his room they discussed all that it would take to get things ready at the house for Gibbs and also all the information that all the Doctors had given and most important what Dr. Cranston had concluded and her plans for treatment, more like an intervention. The next step was getting everyone together with Dr. Cranston to get a game plan set up before Gibbs gets home.


End file.
